kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Manga
A complete list of Kekkaishi's manga volumes and chapters. Official Viz English-translated titles are used once available, otherwise unofficial translator titles are used. Anime equivalents are included where applicable. Collected Volumes Volume 1 Release Dates: February 18, 2004 (Japan); May 3, 2005 (North America) *001: Yoshimori and Tokine - 良守と時音 "Yoshimori to Tokine" (Episode 1) *002: Scars - 傷 "Kizu" (Episode 2) *003: Yoshimori's Ambition - 良守の野望 "Yoshimori no Yabō" (Episode 5) *004: Human Ghost - 人間霊 "Ningen Rei" (Episode 5) *005: Nutrients - 養分 "Yōbun" (Episodes 2 and 9) *006: A Dangerous Man - 危険な男 "Kiken na Otoko" (Episode 9) *007: Flower of Passion - 情熱の花 "Jōnetsu no Hana" (Episode 10) Volume 2 Release Dates: April 17, 2004 (Japan); August 16, 2005 (North America) *008: Yukimura Tokio - 雪村時雄 "Yukimura Tokio" (Episode 3) *009: Demon Tamer - 鬼使い "Oni Tsukai" (Episode 3) *010: Memories and Hatred - 追憶と憎悪 "Tsuioku to Zōo" (Episode 4) *011: Promise - 誓い "Chikai" (Episode 4) *012: Yoshimori vs. Yoki - 良守vsヨキ "Yoshimori baasasu Yoki" (Episode 4) *013: Shadow Organization - 裏会 "Urakai" (Episode 4) *014: That's All - ただそれだけ "Tadasoredake" (Episode 5) *015: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 1) - 寒桜(前編) "Kanzakura (Zenpen)" (Episode 6) *016: Cold Weather Cherry Blossoms (Part 2) - 寒桜(後編) "Kanzakura (Kōhen)" (Episode 6) Volume 3 Release Dates: June 18, 2004 (Japan); November 15, 2005 (North America) *017: A Day in the Life (Part 1) - 良守の日々(前編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Zenpen)" (Episode 8) *018: A Day in the Life (Part 2) - 良守の日々(中編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Chūhen)" (Episode 8) *019: A Day in the Life (Part 3) - 良守の日々(後編) "Yoshimori no Hibi (Kōhen)" (Episode 8) *020: A 400-Year Reunion - 4世紀ぶりの再会 "4-Seiki Buri no Saikai" (Episode 11) *021: Ginro and Koya - 銀露と鋼夜 "Ginro to Kōya" (Episode 11) *022: The Garden - 庭 "Niwa" (Episode 12) *023: Mountain Dogs - 山犬たち "Yamainutachi" (Episode 12) *024: Parting - 別離 "Betsuri" (Episode 12) *025: Resealing - 再封印 "Saifūin" (Episode 12) *026: Black Devil - 黒い悪魔 "Kuroi Akuma" (Episode 10) Volume 4 Release Dates: September 17, 2004 (Japan); February 21, 2006 (North America) *027: Resonance (Part 1) - 残響(前編) "Zankyō (Zenpen)" (Episode 7) *028: Resonance (Part 2) - 残響(中編) "Zankyō (Chūhen)" (Episode 7) *029: Resonance (Part 3) - 残響(後編) "Zankyō (Kōhen)" (Episode 7) *030: Big Brother and Little Brother - 兄と弟 "Ani to Otōto" (Episode 13) *031: Masamori Sumimura - 墨村正守 "Sumimura Masamori" (Episode 13) *032: Hoin - 方印 "Hōin" (Episode 14) *033: Running Forest - 走る森 "Hashiru Mori" (Episode 14) *034: Over the Sky - 空の上にて "Sora no Ue nite" (Episodes 14 and 15) *035: Resolution - 決意 "Ketsui" (Episode 15) *Mini Gaiden Volume 5 Release Dates: November 18, 2004 (Japan); May 16, 2006 (North America) *036: What is Karasumori? - なんなんだ? "Nan Nanda?" (Episode 16) *037: Lord Uro - ウロ様 "Uro-sama" (Episode 16) *038: Colorless Marsh - 無色沼 "Mushoku Numa" (Episode 16) *039: Divine Field - 神の領域 "Kami no Ryōiki" (Episode 17) *040: Footprints of the Divine - 神様の足跡 "Kami-sama no Ashiato" (Episode 17) *041: Toshimori's Days - 利守の日々 "Toshimori no Hibi" (Episode 18) *042: Secrets - 隠し事 "Kakushikoto" (Episode 19) *043: Feathers - 羽 "Hane" (Episode 19) *044: White Feather Kids - 白羽児 "Shiraha Ji" (Episode 19) *045: Tokine's Arrow - 時音の矢 "Tokine no Ya" (Episode 20) Volume 6 Release Dates: February 18, 2005 (Japan); August 15, 2006 (North America) *046: Observer - 監視者 "Kanshisha" (Episode 20) *047: Research - 研究 "Kenkyū" (Episode 20) *048: Claw Marks - 爪跡 "Tsumeato" (Episode 21) *049: Gen Shishio - 志々尾限 "Shishio Gen" (Episode 21) *050: Birthplace - 生家 "Seika" (Episode 22) *051: Uninvited Guest - 招かれざる客 "Manekarezaru Kyaku" (Episode 22) *052: Masamori and Gen - 正守と限 "Masamori to Gen" (Episodes 22 & 23) *053: Big-Headed Wheel- 大首車 "Daikubi Kuruma" (Episode 23) *054: Legitimate Heir - 正統継承者 "Seitō Keishōsha" (Episode 23) *055: Reward - 賞金首 "Shōkin Kubi" (Episode 23) Volume 7 Release Dates: May 18, 2005 (Japan); November 21, 2006 (North America) *056: Curtain Call - 最後の称賛''"Saigo no Shōsan"'' (Episode 27) *057: Prince of Central East High - 中高のプリンス''"Chūkou no Purinsu"'' (Episode 25) *058: Kimiya Hachioji - 八王子君也''"Hachioji Kimiya"'' (Episode 25) *059: Karasumori's No. 1 - 烏森で一番''"Karasumori de Ichiban"'' (Episode 25) *060: Grandpa's Night - じじいの夜''"Jijii no Yoru"'' (Episode 26) *061: Council of Twelve - 十二人会''"Jūnininkai"'' (Episode 27) *062: Forever... - ずっと... "Zutto..." (Episode 28) *063: Declaring War - 宣戦''"Sensen"'' (Episode 28) *064: Negotiation - 交渉''"Kōshō"'' (Episode 28) *065: Black Fire - 火黒''"Kaguro"'' (Episode 28) Volume 8 Release Dates; July 15, 2005 (Japan); February 20, 2007 (North America) *066: Three Dimensions - 三次元 "Sanjigen" (Episode 28) *067: Indebted - 借り "Kari" (Episode 29) *068: Elegance - 美学 "Bigaku" (Episode 29) *069: No, Not That One - ダメだよ "Dame da yo" (Episode 29) *070: The Best Man for the Job - 適任 "Tekinin" (Episode 30) *071: Four Years Ago (Part 1) - 4年前(前編) "4 Nen Mae (Zenpen)" (Episode 31) *072: Four Years Ago (Part 2) - 4年前(中編) "4 Nen Mae (Chūhen)" (Episode 31) *073: Four Years Ago (Part 3) - 4年前(後編) "4 Nen Mae (Kōhen)" (Episode 31) *074: The Ougi Clan - 扇一族 "Ōgi Ichizoku" (Episode 30) *075: Decision - 決定 "Kettei" (Episode 31) Volume 9 Release Dates: September 16, 2005 (Japan); May 15, 2007 (North America) *076: Caged Bird - 籠の鳥 "Kago no Tori" (Episode 32) *077: Atora Hanashima - 花島亜十羅 "Hanashima Atora" (Episode 32) *078: Raizo - 雷蔵 "Raizo" (Episode 32) *079: Dog Fight - 空中戦 "Kūchūsen" (Episode 32) *080: Gagin and Hekian - 牙銀と碧闇 "Gagin to Hekian" (Episode 39) *081: A Rat - 鼠 "Nezumi" (Episode 39) *082: Assault - 襲撃 "Shūgeki" (Episode 33) *083: The Final Journey - 最後の旅路 "Saigo no Tabiji" (Episode 33) *084: The Master's Throne - 主の座 "Omo no Ma" *085: Agony - 煩悶 "Hanmon" (Episode 34) Volume 10 Release Dates: December 15, 2005 (Japan); August 21, 2007 (North America) *086: Baby Steps - 胎動 "Taidō" (Episode 34) *087: Portable Throne - 動座 "Dōza" (Episode 35) *088: Attack of the Kokuboro - 黒芒楼襲来 "Kokubōrō Shūrai" (Episode 35) *089: Pandemonium - 百鬼夜行 "Hyakkiyagyō" (Episode 35) *090: Alliance - 連携 "Renkei" (Episode 36) *091: Flame Monster - 炎鬼 "Honoo Oni" (Episode 36) *092: Total Transformation - 完全変化 "Kanzen Henka" (Episode 36) *093: Omen - 兆し "Kizashi" (Episode 37) *094: Sea of Flam e- 火の海 "Hi no Umi" (Episode 37) *095: Eternity - 永遠に "Eien ni" (Episode 37) Volume 11 Release Dates: February 17, 2006 (Japan); November 20, 2007 (North America) *096: Funeral - 葬列, "Sōretsu" (Episode 38) *097: Together - 一緒に, "Isshoni" (Episodes 38 and 39) *098: A Passage to Kokuboro - 黒芒への道, "Kokubōrō e no Michi" (Episode 40) *099: The Crows of Backyard Mountain - 裏山の鴉, "Urasuyama no Kurasu" (Episode 41) *100: The Members of the Night Troop - 夜行の面々, "Yakō no Menmen" (Episode 42) *101: Skirmishes - 小競り合い, "Kozeriai" (Episode 43) *102: Resurgence - 再来, "Sairai" (Episode 43) *103: Interception - 迎撃, "Geigeki" (Episode 44) *104: Kokuboro's Hostage - 黒芒の俘虜, "Kokubōrō no Furyo" (Episode 44) *105: Fighting Alone - 孤軍, "Kogun" (Episode 45) Volume 12 Release Dates: May 18, 2006 (Japan); February 18, 2008 (North America) *106: The Castle - 城, "Shiro" (Episode 46) *107: Rescue - 救出, "Shūshutsu" (Episode 46) *108: Byaku and Matsudo- 白と松戸, "Byaku to Matsudo" (Episode 47) *109: Hollow Man - 空っぽの男, "Karappo no Otoko" (Episode 47) *110: Advance Payment - 前払い, "Maebarai" (Episode 47) *111: Aihi - 藍緋, "Aihi" (Episode 49) *112: Flower Ayakashi - 妖花, "Yō Hana" (Episode 49) *113: The Man Who Would Not Die - 死ねない男, "Shinenai Otoko" (Episode 49) *114: Outside the Other World - 異界の外, "Ikai no Soto" (Episode 50) *115: Achilles Heel - 弱点, "Jakuten" (Episode 50) Volume 13 Release Dates: September 15, 2006 (Japan); May 20, 2008 (North America) *116: Difference - ズレ, "Zure" (Episode 51) *117: Advice - 忠告, "Chūkoku" (Episode 51) *118: True Power - 真の力, "Shin no Chikara" (Episode 51) *119: Escape - 脱出, "Dasshutsu" (Episode 52) *120: Way Back - 帰路, "Kiro" (Episode 52) *121: Slap - ビンタ, "Binta" (Episode 52) (End of Anime) *122: A Visitor - 来訪者, "Raihōsha" *123: Kiyoko- キヨコ, "Kiyoko" *124: A Stake - 釘, "Kugi" *125: Master and Disciple - 師匠と弟子, "Shishō to Deshi Volume 14 Release Dates: October 16, 2006 (Japan); August 19, 2008 (North America) *126: Jaren - 邪煉, "Jaren" *127: Temptation - 誘惑, "Yūwaku" *128: Confidence - 強気, "Tsuyoki" *129: Master-Servant Contract - 主従契約, "Shujū Keiyaku" *130: Of Kekkai and Zekkai - 結界と絶界, "Kekkai to Zekkai" *131: Unwanted Guest - 迷惑な客, "Meiwaku na Kyaku" *132: Giant Goblin - 大天狗, "Ō-tengu" *133: Lord and Master - 殿, "Dono" *134: Inspection - 査察, "Sasatsu" *Gaiden: Yoshimori's First Battle - 外伝 ~良守の初陣~, "Ryōshu no Iijin" Volume 15 Release Dates: January 18, 2007 (Japan); November 18, 2008 (North America) *135: Boxes - 箱, "Hako" *136: Hostages - 人質, "Hitojichi" *137: No Exit - 出口, "Deguchi" *138: The True Nature of the Box - 箱の正体, "Hako no Shotai" *139: Four Ayakashi - 4体の妖, "4 Karada no Yō" *140: Cocoon - 繭, "Mayu" *141: Kurokabuto - 黒兜, "Kurokabuto" *142: Responsibility - 責任, "Sekinin" *143: Warp - ゆがみ, "Yagami" *144: Total Body - 完全体, "Kansen Karada" Volume 16 Release Dates: April 18, 2007 (Japan); February 17, 2009 (North America) *145: The Wrath of Karasumori - 烏森の怒り, "Karasumori no Ikari" *146: Order - 秩序, "Chitsujo" *147: Report - 報告, "Hōkoku" *148: Julia - ジュリア, "Juria" *149: Jealousy - ヤキモチ, "Yakimochi" *150: Love Triangle - 三角関係, "Sankakukankei" *151: It Fell from the Sky! - 落ちてきた!, "Ochitekita!" *152: Water Dragon - 水龍, "Mizu Ryū" *153: The Guilty Party - 犯人, "Han'nin" *154: A Phone Call from Masamori - 兄の電話, "Ani no Denwa" Volume 17 Release Dates: July 18, 2007 (Japan); May 19, 2009 (North America) *155: Abyss- 淵, "Fuchi *156: Deity Tan-Yu- 淡幽, "Tan'yū" *157: Mudo- 無道, "Mudō" *158: Old Ally- 盟友, "Meiyū" *159: Genuine Zekkai- 本物の絶界, "Honmono no Zekkai" *160: Immortality- 不死, "Fushi" *161: Imperfection- 矯正, "Kyōsei" *162: Masamori's Choice- 兄の選択, "Ani no Sentaku" *163: The Guardian Deity's Power- 主の力, "Omo no Chikara" *164: Envy- 嫉妬, "Shitto" Volume 18 Release Dates: October 17, 2007 (Japan); August 18, 2009 (North America) *165: A Promise- 約束, "Yakusoku" *166: Traitor- 裏切り者, "Uragirimono" *167: Mind Reading - 読心, "Dokushin" *168: Intelligence Unit- 諜報班, "Chōhō Han" *169: Sen Kagemiya- 影宮閃, "Kagemiya Sen" *170: They Came Flying- 飛来, "Hirai" *171: Undercover Action- 隠密行動, "Onmitsu Kōdō" *172: Panic- 恐慌, "Kyōkō" *173: Four Kekkaishi- 集結, "Shūketsu" *174: Cubic Formation- 四師方陣, "Yonshi Hōjin" Volume 19 Release Dates: January 12, 2008 (Japan); November 17, 2009 (North America) *175: Compression- 圧縮, "Asshuku" *176: Prophecy- 予言, "Yogen" *177: Shrine Maiden Saki- 巫女サキ, "Miko Saki" *178: Crow- カラス, "Karasu" *179: Seclusion- 山籠り, "Yamagomori" *180: Tobimaru- 飛丸, "Tobimaru" *181: Investigation- 調査, "Chōsa" *182: A Visit- 訪問, "Hōmon" *183: Wind Ability User- 風使い, "Kaze Tsukai" *184: God-Killer- 神殺し, "Kami Koroshi" Volume 20 Release Dates: April 18, 2008 (Japan); February 9, 2010 (North America) *185: Conspiracy of Wind- 風の謀略, "Kaze no Bōryaku" *186: Watchdog- 番人, "Bannin" *187: Deal- 取引, "Torihiki" *188: Elder Brother's Wish- 兄の望み, "Ani no Nozomi" *189: Masamori vs. the Ogis- 正守対扇, "Masamori Tsui Ōgi" *190: Giant Tornado- 巨大竜巻, "Kyodai Tatsumaki" *191: Flesh- 肉塊, "Nikukai" *192: Youth- 若さ, "Wakasa" *193: Worry- 本気で心配, "Honki de Shinpai" *194: Left Behind- おいてけぼり, "Oitekebori" Volume 21 Release Dates: July 11, 2008 (Japan); May 11, 2010 (North America) *195: Descent from the Heavens - 降臨, "Kōrin" *196: Rain- 雨, "Ame" *197: The School is Sinking- 学校沈没, "Gakkō Chinbotsu" *198: Making a Decision- 決断, "Ketsudan" *199: Infamy- 汚名, "Omei" *200: Hida Village- 緋田郷, "Hidagō" *201: Requiem- 供養, "Kuyō" *202: Target- 狙い, "Nerai" *203: Destruction- 崩壊, "Hōkai" *204: The Center of the Power- 力の中心, "Chikara no Chūshin" *205: Guidance- 伝授, "Denju" Volume 22 Release Dates: October 17, 2008 (Japan); July 6, 2010 (North America) *206: Special Investigation Unit- 特捜班, "Tokusō Han" *207: Headless Island- 断頭島, "Dantō Shima" *208: Interrogation- 詰問, "Kitsumon" *209: Escape- 逃走, "Tōsō" *210: Island Manhunt- 島狩り, "Shima Kari" *211: Setting a Fire- 着火, "Chakka" *212: Rat Run- 抜け道, "Nukemichi" *213: Judgment- 判断, "Handan" *214: True Nature- 本性, "Honshō" *215: Resistance- 抵抗, "Teikō" Volume 23 Release Dates: January 16, 2009 (Japan); October 12, 2010 (North America) *216: Yashiro- 夜城, "Yashiro" *217: Reform- 変革, "Henkaku" *218: Reliance- わがまま, "Wagamama" *219: Big-Hearted- 包容力, "Hōyōryoku" *220: Distraction- 邪念, "Janen" *221: Fissure - 地割れ, "Jiware" *222: Helper- 助っ人, "Suketto" *223: Soji Hiura- 氷浦蒼士, "Sōji Hiura" *224: Small Ichigu- 小一宮, "Shōichi Miya" *225: Illusion- 幻影, "Gen'ei" Volume 24 Release Dates: April 17, 2009 (Japan); January 11, 2011 (North America) *226: Abilities- 実力, "Jitsuryoku" *227: Intruders- 侵入者, "Shin'nyūsha" *228: A Change of Plans- 方針転換, "Hōshin Tenkan" *229: I Just Follow Orders- 命令中心, "Meirei Chūshin" *230: The Unlucky One- 貧乏くじ, "Binbō Kuji" *231: Soji and Gen- 氷浦と志々尾, "Hiura to Shishio" *232: "No Thought" Box- 無想箱, "Musō Bako" *233: Sorcery Unit- まじない班, "Majinai Han" *234: Scream- わがまま, "Wagamama" *235: Vampire- 吸血, "Kyūketsu" Volume 25 Release Dates: June 18, 2009 (Japan); April 12, 2011 (North America) *236: Surrounding Humans- 周りの人間, "Mawari no Ningen" *237: State of Mind- 心の状態, "Kokoro no Jōtai" *238: 'No Thought' Room - 無想部屋, "Musō Beya" *239: Ichigō- 壱号, "Ichigō" *240: Striped Plain- 縞野, "Shima No" *241: Example- 見せしめ, "Miseshime" *242: War- 戦争, "Sensō" *243: Justice- 正義, "Seigi" *244: Plunging - 突入, "Totsunyū" *245: Serpent's Eye- 蛇の目, "Ja no Me" Volume 26 Release Dates: September 17, 2009 (Japan); June 14, 2011 (North America) *246: Cruel Future- 残酷な未来, "Zankoku na Mirai" *247: A Certain Person- ある人物, "Arujinbutsu" *248: Complete Form- 完成形, "Kansei Katachi" *249: Shinigami- 死神, "Shinigami" *250: Common Trait- 共通点, "Kyōtsuuten" *251: Excessive Power- 過剰な力, "Kajō na Chikara" *252: Special Human- 特別な人間, "Tokubetsu na Ningen" *253: The Promise- 任務と約束, "Ninmu to Yakusoku" *254: Conditions- 条件, "Jōken" *255: Pierrot- ピエロ, "Piero" Volume 27 Release Dates: December 18, 2009 (Japan); August 9, 2011 (North America) *256: Revolution- 回転, "Kaiten" *257: Child Prodigy- 神童, "Shindō" *258: Source of Power- 動力源, "Dōryokugen" *259: Number Three- 参号, "Sangō" *260: Fighter- 戦闘員, "Sentōin" *261: Power- 力, "Chikara" *262: 10 Percent- 10割, "Jū-wari" *263: Enemies and Allies- 敵味方, "Teki Mikata" *264: Lie- 嘘, "Uso" *265: Zero- 零, "Zero" Volume 28 Release Dates: February 18, 2010 (Japan); October 11, 2011 (North America) *266: Highest Degree of Blank State- 極限無想, "Kyokugen Musō" *267: Majinai Elimination- まじない破り, "Majinai Yaburi" *268: Majinai Destruction- まじない殺し,"Majinai Goroshi" *269: One-on-One- 一対一, "Sashi" *270: Contract Formation- 契約成立, "Keiyaku Seiritsu" *271: Denial- 拒絶, "Kyozetsu" *272: Equal Resolution- 同等の覚悟, "Dōtō no Kakugo" *273: Karasumori- 烏森, "Karasumori" *274: Real Finale- 本当の終わり, "Hontō no Owari" *275: God of Calamity- 災いの神, "Wasawai no Kami" Volume 29 Release Dates: May 18, 2010 (Japan); December 13, 2011 (North America) *276: The Limit of a Human- 人の枠, "Hito no Waku" *277: White Zekkai- 白い絶界, "Shiroi Zekkai" *278: Dawn- 夜明け, "Yoake" *279: Worry- 心配, "Shinbai" *280: Waking- 目覚め, "Mezame" *281: The Men of Ogi - 扇の男, "Ōgi no Otoko" *282: Log Keeper- 記録係, "Kirokugakari" *283: Suigetsu- 水月, "Suigetsu" *284: Homecoming- 帰還, "Kikan" *285: The Last Night- 最後の夜, "Saigo no Yoru" Volume 30 Release Dates: August 18, 2010 (Japan) *286: Lord - お殿様, "Otono-sama" *287: Castle Tower- 天守閣, "Tenshukaku" *288: Laughter- 笑い声, "Waraigoe" *289: Game of Tag- 鬼ごっこ, "Onigokko" *290: That Time- その時, "Sono Toki" *291: Into the Distance- 遠くへ, "Tōku e" *292: The New Karasumori Castle- 新烏森城, "Shin Karasumorijō" *293: Kumon- 九門, "Kumon" *294: Gate- 扉, "Tobira" *295: Second Stage- 第2段階, "Dai-ni Dankai" Volume 31 Release Dates: October 18, 2010 (Japan) *296: Trap- 罠, "Wana" *297: Founder- 開祖, "Kaiso" *298: Rebirth- 再生, "Saisei" *299: Ambition- 野心, "Yashin" *300: Arashizaki Shrine- 嵐座木神社, "Arashizaki Jinja" *301: True World- 真界, "Shinkai" *302: Earnestness- 本気, "Honki" *303: The King- 王様, "Ou-sama" *304: Vessel- 器, "Utsuwa" *305: Hatred- 憎悪, "Zouo" Volume 32 Release Dates: December 17, 2010 (Japan) *306: Territory- 縄張り, "Nawabari" *307: Invasion- 侵攻, "Shinkō" *308: Aim- 狙い, "Nerai" *309: War- 戦争, "Sensō" *310: Attack on the Headquarters- 総本部襲撃, "Sōhonbu Shūgeki" *311: All-Out War- 総力戦, "Sōryokusen" *312: Defeat- 敗残, "Haizan" *313: Tsukikage- 月影, "Tsukikage" *314: The Cursed Child- 忌み子, "Imiko" *315: The Flow of Power- 注がれる力, "Sosogareru Chikara" Volume 33 Release Dates: February 18, 2011 (Japan) *316: Fate- 因果, "Inga" *317: Father and Child- 父と子, "Chichi to Ko" *318: Kidoin Nura- 鬼童院ぬら, "Kidoin Nura" *319: Raijin- 雷神, "Raijin" *320: Wind Change- 風向き, "Kazamuki" *321: Comrades- 同志, "Dōshi" *322: Smile- 笑顔, "Egao" *323: Hakuma- 覇久魔, "Hakuma" *324: Mission- 使命, "Shimei" *325: Infiltration- 潜入, "Sennyū" Volume 34 Release Dates: May 18, 2011 (Japan) *326: Persuasion- 説得, "Settoku" *327: Utsusemi- 空身, "Utsusemi" *328: The Night Before- 前夜, "Zenya" *329: The Truth- 真実, "Shinjitsu" *330: Battle Start- 開戦, "Kaisen" *331: Ogre Princess- 鬼姫, "Oni Hime" *332: Guidance- 導き, "Michibiki" *333: The Plan- 計画, "Keikaku" *334: Tsukihisa- 月久, "Tsukihisa" *335: A Sudden Change- 急転, "Kyūten" Volume 35 Release Dates: August 18, 2011 (Japan) *336: Falsification- 改竄, "Kaizan" *337: Message- 伝言, "Dengon" *338: Judgment- 審判, "Shinpan" *339: Last Moments- 最期, "Saigo" *340: Reassignment- 鞍替え, "Kuragae" *341: One's Role- 役割, "Yakuwari" *342: Creation- 創造, "Sōzō" *343: Sumiko- 守美子, "Sumiko" *344: Parting- 別れ, "Wakare" *345: End- 終章 (エピローグ), "Shūshō (epirōgu)" Category:Browse